1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a method to control a communication device, which can communicate with other devices in two or more different communication technologies.
2. Related Art
A communication system having a server and a mobile communication device is known. The mobile device may transmit printable data to the server, and the server may manipulate the printable data to print an image. Whilst the server may support a plurality of communication methods such as IEEE 802.11x (Wi-Fi, registered trademark), Bluetooth (registered trademark), and dialup connection, the server may communicate with the mobile device in one of the plurality of communication methods. When the server detects the mobile device, the server determines the communication method to use to communicate with the mobile device and prints the image when the printable data is received from the mobile device in the determined communication method.